The invention relates to a transverse electrooptic modulator (EOM) for modulating the light wave of a laser beam at a specific wavelength lambda according to the preamble of the main claim.
The use of laser radiation sources in television image production is well known (DE-PS 43 06 797).
Also well known is the employment of modulators with birefringence compensation in exposing photosensitive materials such as slide film or reprocessing film. However, it is difficult to produce such a modulator for visible light, particularly green or blue, either small enough or cheaply enough such that it has a modulation width of 100 MHz and permits the use of spectral, not necessarily narrow-band, i.e. inexpensive laser light sources.
The object of the invention is therefore to create a transverse electrooptic modulator (EOM) for visible light, in particular green and blue, which is of small size and inexpensive to fabricate and which has a modulation width of 100 MHz and permits the use of spectral, not necessarily narrow-band, laser light sources.
For the transverse electrooptic modulator EOM according to the preamble of the main claim, this object is achieved according to the invention through the characterizing features found in the preamble.
The idea according to the invention consists in achieving compensation of the optical birefringence of the modulator element by a single-crystal compensator element of the same material, which element is of considerably larger thickness but of the same length, its width and thickness being selected such that no significant (with respect to the modulator) additional geometrically induced optical losses occur where remaining optical efficiency is at most around 15% for the modulator element when intentionally neglecting a portion of the thickness of the laser beam. This amount is sufficient, however, for the application of exposing photosensitive material where only a high modulation width with simultaneously low cost is obtainablexe2x80x94as permitted by the invention. This is because of the fact that, while radiation sources for laser beams of up to 100 mW power are available, the practical application requires only at most a tenth of this power. The only requirement is that a radiation narrowing of the laser beam fall on or in the vicinity of the modulator element. Preferably, said narrowing lies on the receiving surface of the modulator element. The small thickness of the modulator element results in a low driving voltage of less than 50V, thereby permitting the use of simple-to-produce or commercially available amplifiers having an output voltage of less than 50V, for example, video-output-amplifier chips (hereafter called video chips), of which a single chip drives the modulator element.
Compensation arrangements are, for example, oriented such that the optical path length of the light radiated through the overall arrangement is independent of the state of polarization of the latter.
Additional useful embodiments and further developments of the invention are identified in the subclaims.